The Secrets of The Swan
by Mistleupa
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Prince Killian meet the beautiful Emma one night, and from then on their paths intertwine, yet the stubborn Emma cannot allow Killian to know her past.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on a damp log. She had just lit the camp fire and was waiting for it to grow. Emma, like always, was alone. Unless you count dead rabbits meant for dinner as companions. Most people must find it odd that a girl like Emma to sit in the forest, and prepare the game she hunts alone. But it was ordinary for her.

That was until she heard footsteps. She hoped it was just an animal that had been attracted to the light of the fire. But today wasn't her lucky day because from behind a tree emerged a man. He was also dressed in fine robes. Too fine. Wait- was that royal robes he was wearing? They were.

Emma could only thing of two options- run or act calm. The first one tempting but this stranger seemed to have a clue about what he was doing, so taking the smarter option she decided to be unfazed by the presence of a royal.

"Who might you be?" he asked.

"What is it to you?" she answered, _not the best way of keeping calm_ she thought.

"How rude of me, my name of Killian Jones", he started off with a charming smile. "I was just wondering what a pretty lady like you was doing in a dark forest at night" of course he thought I was a helpless girl, why did she even bother to fret.

"The name's Emma." she said trying to smile to show that she was fine. "Are you a royal?" she asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Sadly.", he said grimacing. "But right now, I am just a mere man trying to find his way."

"The castle is that way." She said pointing somewhere behind him.

"I know where the castle is, love. That is not where I plan to go."

"Then where do you wish to go?" she asked amused. Killian started walking forward and sat next to Emma on her damp log. _What the hell is this royal up to, go way!_

"Sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to invade your private little camp." he smirked. _Was he mocking her?_ "I actually didn't have a destination, until now that is."

Emma raised an eyebrow, maybe she should have decided to run. It might have been easier than conversing with this Killian Jones. "Is that so? Well, please leave. As you mentioned it is a private camp, therefore you are not welcome." She said, getting up and readying the game to roast.

Obviously, because of her rotten luck he didn't even nudge. Instead he sat down on the log. _How dare he?_

"Your presence is not wanted here. Go away", said Emma trying to keep her voice level.

"There is no need to be that untrusting, love-"

"Don't call me that," Emma practically growled. "And leave."

He looked at her with a slight sadness. He was going to get up and leave. Emma felt bad for him, he didn't know her. So how bad could it be?

"You can stay if you want." Emma sighed. "There is enough food for two."

Killian broke into a huge grin, almost lightening up the whole area. He got up to help her out.

"So, Emma, what is a lovely lady like you doing in a gloomy dark forest like this?" he asks trying to initiate casual conversation.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was here running away from one of those tedious balls at the castle. Some special occasion with fake smiles and useless exchanges. I really hate all that," said Killian as he put some wood into the fire.

"Why is it that hard for you? I doubt you have to wear a dress and those bloody tight corsets. I have been in my share of fights but nothing has been as painful as dancing in those wicked things." Emma said. She started smiling imagining Killian in a corset.

"No, darling, as much as it amuses you, I don't have to wear a corset. I just don't like balls, is it that hard to believe?" Killian said with a fake smile. Emma looked at him, he was hiding something. She was sure of it. He was probably running away, just like her.

"So, why are you running away?" asked Emma.

"You seem sure of yourself," Killian looked at her. She gave him a stern look, she was sure of herself. "Fine, since I will probably never see you again, no harm in telling you. I am running away from my father. He wishes me to wed some princess from the northern kingdom. I will bring us the riches that the people most definitely need."

Killian could feel Emma rolling her eyes. She seemed to find it quite amusing as she was chuckling away.

"You royals and your problems are so superficial. If you marrying a girl will feed more than a hundred people so that they don't have to sleep hungry at night, so be it. If you have to suffer for your people to be happy, do it. Besides that, I am pretty sure this girl you are marrying isn't that bad." Emma explained.

"So your solution is to just deal with it and do as my father says?" Killian asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Life ain't some fairytale where there will be a happily ever after with true love's kiss and all that bullshit." Emma concluded, turning the meat over. She sat on her log and stared into the fire. "It is probably as hard for her as it is for you anyway."

"You talk as though you have experience. You don't look like a royal."Killian said sitting next to her. He looked at her, "Emma, how do you know so much?"

"Well, Killian, we all have our secrets, don't we? Just let it go." Emma said trying to keep her voice steady. "How about drop the subject and we can enjoy my peasant dinner."

Killian didn't push the subject further. Instead the two enjoyed their _peasant _dinner. There were moments of stretched silence but for some reason it was comfortable.

"So, Emma, what is your favourite colour?" asked Killian trying to break the silence.

"What sort of question is that?"

"A simple one."

"Red. Yours?"

"Black. I'd wear all black if I didn't have to dress up to impress everyone around me." Killian said.

"Oh, right, I forgot you are a prince. You sure don't act like it."

Killian chuckled. "I wasn't always royalty, you know. I was adopted when I was about seven, I think." Killian stopped but Emma gestured for him to keep going. "Well, it's not much of a story really. I was a sailor's son. He died. The king took me in because of a promise he made to protect my father's family. I didn't get along with anyone in the beginning; life at sea is so much different from life in a palace. Don't get me wrong, I love waking up on a soft bed but there is just something about sleeping on those hard musty sleeping quarters that makes me feel at home. But then the king's actual heir and my brother came, Liam, a bloody moron he was. But he was my brother and he was the only person I really grew up with."

Emma knew she shouldn't ask more that it. It did seem like a touchy subject but she couldn't keep her mouth shut, "What happened?"

"He died." That's all he said and that is all Emma needed to hear to know not to ponder over that subject. _We all have skeletons in our closet, I guess._

"Well, it seems pretty late. You should go back now." Emma said.

"But I would hate to lose your company," said Killian with a lazy smile. "Beside the night is still young."

"You obviously don't know how to survive the forest, just go home, before the wolves show up."

"And what of you, love?" asked Killian still unwilling to leave.

"I have survived this forest for almost half my life; I know what I am doing. It is nice to meet you, I'll be off now." And with that she ran off into the depths of the woods.

Killian smiled. "I really do wish we meet again." He murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three day since his dinner with Emma. He listened to her advice and went back home agreeing to marry this princess.

_Flashback _

"_Oh, Killian! Where were you?" His father exclaimed as Killian showed up at the ball. "The princess had come to visit but she had to leave because of urgent matters arose. She is a lovely lady, Aurora is her name."_

"_Don't even try. You can try a hundred times but I won't have any affection for this girl," when Killian said that the king's face seemed to drop."But saying that, I will agree to marry this girl. Not out of love but for the welfare of the people."_

_The king stopped and stared at Killian for a while. Then he broke into a smile, "Son, one day you will make a very good king." _

Even though he agreed to this marriage, he regretted it. He hated this palace and the politics. He wanted to be free, sail the seas like he would when Liam was alive. He wanted to go find Emma again. She was intimidating and strong, but she was also beautiful. An ethereal beauty was hidden behind that scowl she always wore, he was sure of it. Maybe she wasn't human, maybe she was a nymph, like the ones from the rumors he used to hear about. Creatures of the forest who protect the forest, they were the peacekeepers of nature. Killian quickly dismissed that idea because Emma did not seem like the type of person who would keep peace. She was probably the type of person who could kick your ass when she needed to. He liked that about her.

"My lord!" a *letter boy* called out.

"What is it?" Killian asked snapping out of his daze.

"The princess is soon to arrive; His majesty expects you to greet her and make her feel welcome." Said the *letter boy*.

"Alright, then," Killian said "You're dismissed."

Killian got up to go greet Princess Aurora.

She was a pretty girl, there was no doubt about that, but it was no comparison to Emma. _Wait, did I actually think that?_ She seemed sweet and innocent, a proper princess through and through. She didn't seem very happy though, marrying a complete stranger would do that to you.

"Welcome, my lady, to the Western Kingdom, I am Killian." He offered her his hand which she hesitantly accepted.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said but her voice sounded forced and almost venomous. "I would like to see the gardens, would you be so gracious as to escort me? I have heard so many tales about how beautiful your palace gardens are, so I would like to see it for myself."

_What the bloody hell is wrong with this woman? Gardens! They aren't even pretty and most of the flowers there are probably dying. Well, I was supposed to please the woman. _

"Of course. This way, my lady."said Killian showing her the way.

The princess began to walk faster taking longer strides, Killian followed until the guards were beyond their hearing distance.

"I don't want this marriage." Muttered Aurora.

"I am not a fan of this arrangement either, if that makes you feel better." Said Killian.

"Then why would you accept the proposal?"

"We need the money your kingdom has to offer. And your kingdom needs the ports."

"This marriage can't happen. I don't want to be with you, I pray you. Please call off this engagement."

"Why did you offer it if you had no intention of going through with it?" Killian asked.

"I never wanted to… Alright. I'll tell you. I am in love with Prince Philip of the central lands."

"Didn't he die a fe-"

"He is not dead!" Aurora growled. "I know he isn't. Nobody believes me, but it is the truth."

"Easy there, princess." Killian coaxed her. "I believe you. If you say he isn't dead then he isn't dead."

"You don't think I am mad?" asked a surprised Aurora.

"Mad isn't the word I would go for. I would say determined." Killian said winking at Aurora. If Aurora had been some other maiden she would have definitely blushed, but she didn't seem to be bothered. "But there is a fatal flaw in your plan, princess,_ I_ have already accepted the proposal _you _offered-"

"My kingdom offered." Aurora corrected. "Yes, I am well aware of the fact that the people are expecting a wedding, but maybe if you can help me find my Prince, I could help find you a perfect wife. Also, even if we were to be married, I don't think we would really be any good for each other. You are far too roguish for me."

"Hey! Women love my roguish charm," he said giving his best smile. "I'll help you find your prince. Even though our kingdoms need each other's finances I am sure we can come up with an agreement which does not include marriage. The king won't be too pleased to hear this but I won't marry a woman against her will. And the find a wife part? Let's leave that for another day."

Aurora broke into a smile. "Thank you, prince, I am ever grateful." She took a step back, looked around to see if anyone was near and when murmured, "Phillip never actually died. He was captured by a wraith. His soul is still alive, and his body preserved. If we can find this wraith and exchange his soul for another, Phillip can be brought back."

"You want to exchange his life for another? And who do you think is dumb enough to take up your offer." Killian asked.

"I haven't thought the schematics yet, but somebody must be willing to help the king, right? I mean he was loved be all his subjects, I am sure there will be someone."

"No. We are royalty, not the gods. No one should even be asked to sacrifice their life for another's, it is selfish. I will have no part in it, if that is how you plan on reviving your prince." Killian stated.

Aurora opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. What Killian said made perfect sense. She was being selfish and putting her needs before the people. Maybe she was just a spoiled little princess like many called her. Having nothing else to say Aurora walked away. _Even though he is a bit of an ass he is a good person and will make a good king someday, _thought Aurora as she walked towards the palace.

Under normal circumstances Killian would have probably followed her, but he knew that he was right and that he should allow the princess to think about it on her own. Moreover, Aurora wasn't the person Killian wanted to see. It was Emma.

There was going to be a celebratory dinner tonight for Aurora's welcoming, a perfect time to sneak out and meet Emma. If she was still here that is.

Night fell and Killian was able to escape the festivities and ventures into the dark forest. He knew Emma would be difficult to find, but he loved a challenge. And Emma, well, she definitely was a hell of a challenge.

He walked through the forest. It was pitch dark except for the small torch light he had in his hand. He would often hear the soft noises of animals skittering around the forest but none were loud enough to be humans. Hours passed and Killian wasn't able to find Emma. He didn't want to give up his search but he had to show his face back home so that The King wouldn't send a search party to find him.

When he entered the castle the dinner and dancing was in full force. Most of the men were drunk out of their minds and the women were merrily chatting away. The King was laughing with his advisors and Aurora noticed him when he entered, "Where were you?" she asked.

"Just here and there." Killian said brushing off her concern and heading for to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was bored. It had been three days since she met that 'prince' and she couldn't get him out of her head. She had tried everything from hunting to trying to piss of the guards to distract her, but nothing seemed to work. That's why she ended up in bar drinking her heart out.

"You should really slow down," said Ruby, her close friend and the barmaid. "If you drink too much, you might end up doing something you regret."

"I really don't mind as long as I can get my mind of certain… things." Emma said getting up and head towards some brute looking men. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say, I am just warning you. Be safe." Ruby said going back to her work.

Emma went and sat down at the table where these loud men were sitting. They smelled horrible and were probably pirates. _This will be fun_, thought Emma. _Maybe I can just fight them; they would put up a good fight or I could just help them fight. _

"Oh what a pretty face," said one of the men, the pirate captain from the looks of it. "What do you want, girlie?

"I ain't your everyday 'girlie', pirate" Emma started. "I am an assassin, though most people know me as The Red Swan. Don't worry, boys, I ain't here to pick up a fight. I'm here for a drink. I hear pirates make great drinking buddies." She said sitting down. Most of the pirates around her backed up hearing her name.

"If you are The Red Swan, prove yourself. Maybe show us a trick or two," said one of the men.

"Okay, then. Who do you want me to kill?" She took out a dagger from her boot and aimed it at the man.

"Er… no one, m'lady. How about have a drink with us instead?" The man said obviously scared of the assassin in front of him.

"I never knew the feared Swan was a woman, such a pretty one moreover. What is it? 30 kills, and zero misses?" asked the captain.

"Yeah, but that is not all of my talent. I can also handle my alcohol better than any of you men sitting here." She said taking a shot of whatever was near.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I challenge you, take 5 shots and then do a job I have to give you. I will pay you handsomely and passage to anywhere you want, what do you say?"

Emma's ears perked up. That sounded too good to be true. A passage was just what she was looking for. The more distance she would have between her and the idiotic prince.

"I understand you wanting me to kill someone, but why do I need to be drunk?" asked Emma hoping he would not make her drink and fight.

"Oh, that is just for fun. I want to see if you are really a man of your word or if you are all talk no game."

"Alright, then. Who do I need to kill?"

"Prince Killian of the Western Kingdom."

She was positive her luck had the shittiest luck in the world.

"I am not doing it." Emma said getting up to leave.

"Oh, scared are we? Never killed a royal I take it." He was taunting her, she knew it and yet it affected her to no bounds.

"Fine. But I expect nothing short of a 1000 gold coin." Emma said taking the first shot of rum.

"That's a steep price and a journey out of this place?"

"Yes, obviously. This is the prince we are talking about. And a whole lot of rum." She took the second shot.

"Done. And, girlie, that isn't a whole lot of rum."

Emma didn't answer, she just downed another glass and then another. She got up a took the last shot and left. She knew it wouldn't be that easy and it sort of went against the purpose of the whole trying to get my mind of the obnoxious fool. Well, if she got a 1000 gold coins, she would be able to repay all the debt she owed Granny and more for accommodating her for the last few years. She would be able to leave and start over somewhere else.

This wasn't the system she liked but it was the system that allowed her to be free and obviously to not get caught. All the alcohol she consumed was starting to take effect on her but not much, she just pulled through.

On reaching close to the place she saw there was a celebration going on. Brilliant, the guards would not be much of a problem. She walked up quite casually. No one seemed to realize she was making her way through the palace.

She reached the highest floors, and tried to find the grandest bedchambers, which would have to be Killian's. She was planning to kill him in his sleep. She was so good at her job because she didn't rely on her strength but instead she relied on her stealth and plans.

She found one room which looked like Killian's and went in. She began to go through his possessions to make sure. There were a lot of documents and books and letters which were written in the neatest handwriting. Great, this is probably where he slept; now all she needed to do was find a place to hide until he came back.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian was walking down the dark corridor when he heard the sound of metal falling on the floor. He looked towards the direction of the sound and saw that it was coming from his bed chambers. He hoped it weren't assassins or something of that sorts, he was tired from his trek around the forest and really didn't want to fight right now.

Nevertheless, he grabbed his sword and quietly padded towards his room, and he saw a pretty blonde going through his things. He couldn't find Emma, so she found him instead. Maybe the fates were on his side after all.

"Look who we have here." Killian said walking towards Emma. "I did mention I love your company, but I never thought you would be so compliant towards my wishes."

"I can explain." Emma said putting down the goblet that she was holding. "Please, lower your sword."

"Well an explanation can happen with my sword right where it is." Killian knew that he liked Emma far too much to hurt her, but she didn't need to know that.

"It's sort of distracting." Emma said taking a step back.

"That is not the sword you should be finding distracting." Killian said winking; he lowered his sword and seated himself on his bed. "Go on then, explain yourself."

"I was… searching for my pet cat."

"Oh, come on! You can do better than that, love. Either way, I know you came because you couldn't resist my roguish charm." Killian said as a walked towards Emma.

Emma tried to pace backwards but found herself stopped by a wall. Killian kept walking ahead, until they were just inches apart. Then he smelled it, alcohol. "Emma, you reek of rum. What dirty things have you been up to?" He grinned like a cat and inched his face closer to her taking in her smell.

"Never seen a woman drink I take it." Emma said trying to keep her voice straight, but it faltered. He was so closed and everything in her body was telling her to close the distance, but the little logical part in her brain told her that she would regret it if she did that. So she did the only thing she knew how to do, fight.

She kicked him in the shin, took out one of her many hidden daggers and held it to his throat. For a split second Killian was surprised, but then he managed to twist her entire arm behind her back. He held on to both her wrists in his one hand and took the dagger out of her hand. He started dragging her to his bed. Obviously that is what he was going to do, Emma seemed to have forgotten that he was just like any other man, only interested in that one thing. He laid her down on his bed and tied her handed on the bed post. Then he started moving towards her corset, the reached his hand and took out her hidden dagger. Then he took out all of the other hidden weapons, including the one in Emma's hair. Now she was scared, all this time she thought she could defeated him when the time came, but without her weapons Emma felt bare and for the first time in a long time she felt scared.

"Well, Emma. Everything in my wants to take you right now with you writhing under me, but I am a man of a code and taking a woman who doesn't want it isn't one of them." He released the ties around her hand. "You can sleep if you want, you must be knackered trying to bust your way all the way up here, drunk. Not to worry love, I'll question you about everything tomorrow. Oh yeah, and you shouldn't try to escape because the corridors are brimming with guards."

Killian got off the bed and walked over to his study, actually allowing Emma to sleep. Emma knew it was stupidity to sleep because god knows what he might do to her when she was asleep. But he was right, she couldn't escape and she was very drunk even though she hated to admit it. She tried to stay awake but in the end her body gave up and she drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke up with a scowl. _What happened? _She wasn't familiar with a surrounding; it had been forever since she woke up in such a comfortable bed. _Right, I 'tried' to kill Killian and failed. Now what will they do with me? Probably hang be by the neck, if I am lucky. _

She tried to get up to ran away, couldn't stand straight. The alcohol had taken its toll on her. She tried to walk ahead, nevertheless and fell forward.

Luckily, for her Killian caught her. "Easy there, love, don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours, do you?"

"What's it to you? So what is my punishment, jailed for life or public execution?" Emma asked pushing herself away from him.

"Who do you take me for?"

"An arrogant royal" spat Emma, "The king would obviously want to kill me as a show of power, and I am guessing you would want to do the same. That is all you really care about, isn't it? Power, money, and the rest."

"I don't want power." Killian said, slightly annoyed. "As for my father, he doesn't know nor does anyone else. Alright, some guards might know, although I think it is just me bringing a woman for a nightcap."

Emma backed up, taking out a dagger, and then she remembered that he had taken away all her weapons. "How did you know where all my weapons were? And I want them back."

"You are in no position to make demands, Emma." Killian said sitting down. "And as for your weapons, I didn't know, I just guessed. I mean there are only a few possible places, and you obviously make full use of them. I didn't expect 7 knifes, that is impressive. How do you manage to walk around though, is beyond me."

"Obviously, you have never danced in a corset." Emma said smiling. Her smile faded a second later when she realized that she let her mouth slip. She just smiled sat next to him, "So, if you aren't going to kill me. What are you going to do with me?"

"I was thinking of making you my slave." Killian said leaning towards her.

"I don't know how to cook or wash clothes, so I will be pretty useless." Emma stated casually.

Killian chuckled. "That wasn't the type of slave I was going for." Emma shrugged, trying to be indifferent to what he was implying.

"I want you to be my personal bodyguard." Killian said, grinning. Emma was caught by surprise. Of all the things, she was not expecting this. "See, I know you think this is a bad idea, Emma, but hear me out. You can fight. You are extremely beautiful and I would love it if you could accompany me every seconds of everyday."

"So, basically, you want me for a completely selfish reason." Emma said. "And what of the court, do you think they would agree for you to have a female bodyguard who also tried to kill you."

"You tried to kill be? Really, felt more like a half-assed bar fight to me. Besides that, in a fight I can take you down easily."

"If that is the case, then why do you need someone who is weaker than you to be your bodyguard?" asked Emma.

"So that you don't over power me when the time comes and the fact that you are good company is also there." Killian said, "So do you agree, I'll pay double the price of what the person who hired you offered."

"How did you know I was hired?" asked Emma, now being quite scared how much he knew about her really knowing her.

"You see Emma, it is because you like me far you much to have the intent of murdering me. I mean, I am irresistible so I don't blame you."

Emma snorted. It was a good offer, she had to admit it. It went against everything that she was trying to achieve. But was that really so bad. He did not seem to be lying and his arrogance could be looked over.

"Fine. I'll do it but I do have a few conditions." Emma said.

"I'll grant them if I can."

"I want my weapons back. I won't wear the disgusting outfits the guards are made to wear. And you shall not ask anything about my past. And the double of what he offered was 2000 gold coins." Emma stated.

"Only a thousand gold coins, you really think I am that cheap! You wound me, Emma."

"Do you agree with the conditions?" Emma said, ignoring his stupidity.

"Yeah, obviously. Now that that is sorted, you will be living in the next to mine, feel free to come into my room whenever you desire." He winked. "And we will be leaving for a little adventure soon, Swan."

"Swan? Why did you call me that?" she asked trying to play innocent. _How did he find that out now? This idiot is too sharp. _

"Oh, you talk in your sleep." Killian said.

"You watched me sleep!"

"I wish I had a good excuse but I don't. You were saying some pretty interesting things." Killian got up and left before Emma could say anything.

She wanted to find out what else he knew but she knew that if she went out now she would be calling for trouble. Instead, she found an outfit hung on a hanger. It was obviously too small for Killian. He probably left it for her. He was a good person, despite that obnoxious act he puts up. She changed into the outfit mostly because her other clothes smelled too much like booze.

The outfit Killian left her consisted of riding boots, brown leather pants and a white shirt and a red leather jacket. Emma hated to admit it, but she loved it. It was much better than the second hands rags she was wearing.

She was about to get out of the room when she saw a lady waiting at the door, "Oh, Lady Emma," she bowed. "The Master has called you to see him at the front entrance; he is planning to departure and wants you to accompany him."

"Thank you, I'll go meet him" Emma felt a bit odd coming back into such an environment, but it did seem fun.


	6. Chapter 6

It was easy enough for Emma to find her way around the castle. She met Killian by the stables, with two horses in each hand. One hand had a dark horse and the other was a white and taller.

"His name of Brute," said Killian handing her reins to the majestic white horse, "He is a beauty beast, isn't he? Be careful though, he bites."

"And I am taking that the smaller one is yours?" asked Emma pointing at the smaller dark horse.

"I hate to disappoint you, darling, but Lady here is Aurora's horse."

"Who is Aurora?" asked Emma.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you our plan yet," said Killian. "We are going to go find Princess Aurora's future husband so that we don't have to get married. That is the gist of it atleast."

Emma didn't like not knowing what was going on, but she did see that Killian was pressed on time and was trying to hurry up. She decided that she would leave the questioning for later.

A few moments later she met Aurora.

"Who is she?" Aurora asked in a cynical voice.

"This is a personal bodyguard, Miss Emma." Replied Killian casually.

"But she is a woman."

"And your point?" said Killian.

That shut Aurora up. Emma realized what a great problem her being a woman would be. Apart from the whole suspicion people might have with their intentions, there was also the fact that she was infact physically weaker than him. Emma wanted to defend herself to Aurora but she felt it was better to stay quiet for now and just prove herself in action.

Killian went to bring his horse leaving Aurora and Emma alone.

"So, Emma, are you really a guard? You don't look like it, I think you would fit much better as a lady." Said Aurora.

"Well, just because I can wield a sword and shoot arrows, doesn't mean I cannot wear a dress and waltz around. I think I am as much a _lady _as any other. But enough about that, where are we going?"

"To find my Prince Phillip," answered Aurora curtly.

Phillip. Prince Phillip. That rung a cord with her. Where had she heard that name? then she remembered- Prince Phillip was the one who had once hired her to kill women, in utmost secret of course. She remembered letting the women. She was a witch, one who specialized in dark magic, and would feed her power of children. Emma was more than happy to take up that job, it hadn't been easy but it had been worth it doing away with that woman. The last words that evil witch has said were, "My doom, dear child, will bring you and those that you love to their knees begging for their life." Emma had instantly dismissed what she had said because the fact of the matter was, she had no one who she loved. Now those words were ringing in her head, as though something had changed. _Nothing has changed, _Emma tried to convince herself.

"I knew him, I had done a… favour for him once." Emma said not wanting to reveal too much to Aurora. "Though, last I heard he was dead."

"He isn't dead!" said Aurora seriously. Before Emma could ask anything Killian started calling them.

"On come, lass. Hurry up, in this world we are slaves of time." Killian shouted from a horse. He turned and began riding in the direction of the Dark Forest. Emma and Aurora followed his lead.

"So, are any of you going to tell me where we are going? And why are we searching for a dead guy?" asked Emma when she realized that she wouldn't get an answer unless she pestered them enough.

"You see, Swan, Prince Phillip was-"

"Don't call me Swan." Emma cut in.

"Do you want me to tell you or not, _Swan?_" Emma thought it was best to leave this argument for another time and gestured for him to continue.

"Prince Phillip was turned into a wraith. Wraiths are creatures of the dark, and once they swallow a soul it is said to be impossible to retrieve it, unless we exchange it with a soul of equal value. We don't want to do that, so instead our plan is to go to seek help from someone else."

"Oh, and who is this someone else?" asked Emma.

"The Dark One," replied Aurora. "He is probably the only one powerful enough to help."

_Rumplestilskin. _That was one of the many people Emma was trying to avoid. If he found out that she is still alive, he would take her back to her _home. _She couldn't allow that. She wouldn't allow it.

"No!" She practically screamed, "Uh… He will ask for a price, we have nothing to offer and he is evil, you shouldn't be acquainting yourself with him."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience, love?" Killian asked, as though he was mocking her.

"I do!" said Emma, "And I know that what you are getting yourselves into is stupidity." She stopped her horse, "And if this is what you royals are planning, count me out."

"Emma, don't do that," pleaded Killian. "If you don't want to meet him because an old deal went wrong, I understand. You can stay away while we go to strike up a _deal."_

Emma thought about the offer for a second. It sounded fair enough, if Rumplestilskin didn't know she was around, she would be safe, wouldn't she?

"Fine." She agreed.

"Now, that's a good girl." Killian said, grinning which earned him a glare from Emma. "Don't be so harsh, love, I only want to be with me."

Aurora faked a cough, "If you are done, can we please figure what we have that we can make a deal with The Dark One?"

"I am a prince, you are a princess and she can kick ass. I think we will come up with something." Killian said, continuing on ahead.

Emma knew that Killian's arrogance was going to get him killed one day, and now apparently it was her job to prevent that from ever happening. She didn't want to admit it, but maybe this was the perfect job for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in forever, but my exams have been going on and will be on for the next two weeks. Please forgive me, but I won't stop the story just updated it lesser than normal for now. **

They enter a tavern to rest for the night. It was sunset and they still had a bit of distance to cover. Aurora thought it best not to be traveling at dark, though Killian or Emma really didn't mind that but they agreed not wanting the princess to be uneasy.

''Atleast it's good to see some other faces.'' said Emma.

''You do realise you have been with us for merely a day.'' informed Killian.

''It feels like so much longer, I need a drink'' said Emma walking towards the bar.

Killian was going to follow Emma but then remembered Aurora was with them, ''So do you also wish to have a drink?''

''I rather sleep'' answered Aurora.

''Alright then, I'll ask them and see what can be done.''

Killian got them all a room; though if it were up to him he much rather share a room with his feisty Emma. He didn't know when Emma had become his, because the storm that she was she couldn't belong to anyone. He made sure Aurora entered her room safely and then went back to his Swan.  
>Oh, when he found out she was the Red Swan that all the kingdoms were searching for. It should have made him hate her, but he couldn't possibly do that.<p>

_Flashback_

"_Prince, do you have someone in your room? I heard a women's voice," one of the guards asked Killian making a suggestive face._

"_Tell this to anyone, and I'll make sure it is the last thing you say," hissed Killian. _

"_Don't worry; I won't say a word about you having women over at night, besides most of the men of court usually have some drunken whore in their room to pleasure them." _

"_Who do you take me for?" asked Killian quite outraged. "I wouldn't stoop so low. Anyway, be gone. I can take care of myself."_

"_I am afraid I can't do that," said the guard. "His majesty post me here because a word has been sent that a feared assassin is going to try and kill you tonight."_

"_Is that so?" asked Killian. "I don't think you would be very good at saving yourself, let alone me."_

"_I am not the only guard, there are many of us keeping guard all around the castle, sneaking your girl out will be difficult." _

"_What girl?" Killian played dumb. "What is the name of this assassin you speak of?"_

"_They call them The Red Swan, because of the red cloak he wear; well, no one really know if he is a man or not. Some say he is a beast, who can move as fast as lightning. He uses throwing knives to kill. They say he has never missed a shot," explained the guard. _

"_I see, I will be on my toes," assured Killian. "Now leave."_

_The guard looked like he wanted to argue but thought it was better not to and walked away. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. Emma was wearing a dirty, but red cloak. She also had throwing knives, seven of them. Great, the woman he was doting on decided to come to his room to kill him while she was drunk. Good thing it was never a boring day in his life. _

_End of flashback_

Killian went and sat next to Emma and it looked like she was already drinking her second mug of mead.

"Easy there, love" said Killian trying to take the mug away from her but she didn't allow it.

"I am planning on getting wasted tonight, and it would be best that you not get in my way," said Emma.

"But if you get drunk, Swan, who will protect me?" asked Killian feigning fear.

"You're a big boy, you can protect, besides I can still fight even in this state," slurred Emma getting a little too close.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, love" said Killian getting even closer "But you are not allowed to drink without me."

Being a prince Killian usually avoided drinking in public, but he had downed enough alcohol to know that getting him drink wasn't easy, but with Emma he just didn't know. Emma was the type of person that made him push his bounds.

"Oi! Girl! Yer think you can handle yerself?" asked one of the other guests of the inn.

"Of course she can." Said Killian defending Emma, though he knew she probably didn't want it. It looked like the man was about to say something rude but seeing Killian glare at him he decided otherwise and walked off.

"I didn't need that," started Emma "but thanks." She grinned, but never made eye contact. Killian tried to get her to look at him but she simply ignored him though there was a smile.

"Something wrong, Swan? He asked.

"Why? Never seen a women smile before?" she teased him.

"Never one as beautiful as you, that's for sure," replied Killian with a Cheshire grin.

Emma blushed and in an attempt to hide to she looked away and called for more drinks. Emma usually stayed alone; she wasn't used to actually sitting down and talking with people. The only time she spoke to other humans was when she'd get to drunk and get into bar fights, or when she'd wake up the next morning and pay and help out the barmaids because of the trouble she caused them. Then there were the times when she just couldn't put a foot down, she hated to lose and that had its consequences.

One time she got into an argument with a man named Graham which ended up in a hunting competition. He managed to win much to her annoyance but he was nicer than most and allowed them to spilt the game equally and share dinner. Emma envied him as he had a companion, a dire wolf, but looking at it she did have Killian now.

Comparing Killian to a dire wolf made her laugh and she looked at him. _Well, he does have eyes of a wolf; though I would prefer a companion who didn't talk back and also not try and get into my pants. _

"As much as I love looking at your face, love, I much prefer knowing more about you" stated Killian.

"I am not drunk enough for it." _Yet. _

"Why not?" Killian whined, "I am getting bored, please." He asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Emma agreed. "What do you want to know, now?"

"Wherever life takes me." Emma replied with a smirked. Killian didn't seem very happy with that answer, and usually it was such a moment at Emma would walk up and leave; but ever since she met Killian her rationality seemed to have disappeared.

"I live in the palace of The Western Kingdom." Emma said with a sly smile. Killian was slightly amused by that and asked, "So how do you like it there?"

"There's a good view." Emma noted.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, why were you at the forest that night?"

Emma knew what he was getting at and she couldn't allow him to know. The fact that he knew she was 'The Red Swan' didn't make matters any easier.

"Listen, Killian. Don't! You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Emma spoke in a hush tone.

"Well, with any luck, I hope danger," said Killian.

Emma scoffed. She got up and walked towards the rooms, "Night, Killian." And practically ran towards the rooms. _Why doesn't he understand that he will die if He finds out. Idiot._


End file.
